5IVE: A Zootopia fanfic
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: Nick gets his revenge!


Part 1:

so nick and judy are going through friendly banter when, enter Clawhauser saying "Oh Nick, here are these documents you asked for," nick receives them and thanks clawhauser for giving them. Nick compliments the P.I. he hired for it, and theres these 5 large folders and judy is curious, asking nick what they were for, and Nick claims to have to leave now. Enter chief bogo and then enters judy asking "Chief Bogo, what are those folders that Clawhauser handed to nick" or something along those lines. and chief bogo goes on about "its not your business" story, and how nick did all these odd jobs for alot of the (named) officers, challenging judy to beat that albeit subtlty. judy then leaves then sees nick about to go out and send these letters, wondering who they're for she asks who theyre for, nick then claims that hes paying all these CODs. judy knowing nick doesn't buy alot of stuff wonders what he bought, nick says theyre personal items that are not needed to be known by the likes of her. so he mails them,

and then cut to 2 weeks later on Monday roughly 4-5 PM, and we see chief bogo about to enter this room wherever it is clawhauser asks "what's the Monday password" chief bogo then replies with a "I refuse to say it" response and then clawhauser reluctantly lets him in "ok but in case anyone asks, the Monday password is 'stinkypoopsmell90210'." then judy notices this but she was out of earshot of hearing the password, so she walks up, and clawhauser asks for the password, and judy doesn't know it and she asks what this is all about, and clawhauser tells her that shes not a member of the club that nick started and its all male, disappointed, judy then leaves but is curious what they're doing in there.

then cut to saharatown or whatever it's called, in this secluded area, and a car drives up and out comes this woodchuck character whom i'll call 'Keyser Soze' and he sees nick in the distance in his street attire and holding this box, and they walk closer to each other, and keyser soze asks, "are you the one who sent this letter? to meet me at this location at this time" nick replies "yes, do you remember me? Nick Wilde?" keyser soze replies "oh yeah, I do" angrilly Nick lashes out "were you a member of troop 914 of the ranger scouts?" keyser soze replies "yes" nick goes on asking if he remembers picking on him for being a fox, and keyser soze replies with a "we were just kids" defense and says "c'mon i have a family that i want to go home to and i had a bad day at my low paying job! i hacen't had a vacation in 10 years! and i want to go home!" nick then goes on "you say you have a family?" devilishly nick picks up the box he was carrying over and says "then maybe you'll be surprised by what's in this box" and naturally a scared keyser soze wants to know whats in it (it's going on exactly how you're picturing it) and just as nick opens up the box, we cut back to judys apartment with nick returning home with judy acknowledging that he was out late, and nick whips out a bouquet of flowers and naturally shes happy for it, and also brings home 5 notoriously bad movies to watch during the week for a 'bad movie week' but she's still curious about why nick was out so as she's eating the bouquet of flowers she becomes suspicious, wilst nick watches 'Wild Wild Pest' as one of the bad movies for the week,

Part 2:

So the next day which is Tuesday we see Nick talking to Judy about the movie he watched last night "so it turns out he's been building this giant steam-powered tarantula to..." clawhauser interrupts, "Hey Nick, we prepared the autopsy room, you wanna come look at it?", "be right there" he says "and sorry Judy I need to take this", Judy heads over to fangmeyer and wolford hanging out by a water cooler with one of them holding a fog machine and the other holding a laser pointer, Judy asks what they're doing with them, one of them answers they're holding a rave the coming weekend, enter chief bogo who tell them they have the meeting in a couple hours, and he tells Judy she can't come. Cut to lunch time and just asks nick why she keeps buying the lunch for like the past couple of months, and nick replies with "money is tight for me at the moment" and Judy asks what he's been spending it on, and he says it's for "debts". And then Judy continues to shrug it off but still feels that something weird is going on, then we cut to the outside of the conference room from yesterday, clawhauser is asking for the Tuesday password to all who arrive and invited, chief bogo arrives at the door, clawhauser then remembers that chief bogo doesn't believe in passwords but reminds him that if anyone asks the password is "skidmarkunderpantsguy789" and naturally Judy can't make out what he said, flabbergasted, Judy then heads home,

cut to a rather run down part of the city, and we see a hippo presumably walking home from work or something, out of breath and lamenting about accidentally being late for a dinner date recently, and for his job because he doesn't have a car, he asks himself if his week can get any worse, when suddenly either wolford or famgmeyer knocks him out with a rag soaked in that stuff that knocks you out. Next we see through his pov that he's lying down strapped to a table, the hippo whom I'll call 'mr bond' looks over and see nick and nick says, "you remember me? Nick Wilde?" The hippo stammers for a moment trying to remember, and when it comes back to him, that nick was going to be a scout until they bullied nick. And when it does come back to the hippo, he tells him a different "we were just kids excuse" when suddenly what appears to be a "laser" beam and it begins at the bottom of the table he's on and appears to be cutting the metal and it's ever slowly heading for his crotch, then nick goes on about how he's been suffering a long time because of it with a venomous tone. while the "laser" is still running its course this leads "mr. bond" to ask "what do you expect me to say?" Then cut back to judys apartment where an exhausted nick is anxious for his next bad movie to watch, which is the zootopia version of a movie called 'Meet The Hollowheads' And an almost tired Judy had just gone done making a meal for the both of them, and he's like "I'm sorry I'm late" and then your standard dinner conversation happens, then Nick is REALLY excited to see this movie, and Judy invites herself into watching it, and Nick is like "okaaaay, but this movie may not be your type", so then they proceed to watch the movie at about an hour into it, a giggling Judy (giving a wtf is this shit type face) turns to Nick and she says (commenting on the movie) "Everything's a "Tube" so one of Judys neighbors respond with "what kind of movie is that?" So then they go to bed and then nick grabs this scrapbook that he's been hiding under his bed, and you see the 5 photos of the scouts that bullied him with the woodchuck and the hippo crossed with red x's, and he looks at the picture of the moose bully and with a devilish grin nick says to himself, "you're next on my list."

Part 3:

we see Nick and Judy enter the police station and Nick is carrying a model of the spider from the spider-man comics, and naturally Judy is curious as to why he has it, and Nick claims its a new desk decoration, and they appoach clawhauser who has a model of Charlotte from Charlottes web, but judy isnt as curious about this as she is with Nicks spider, but she does notice it "Hmmmm" she says pensively. Enter Mchorn who's holding the spider from Johnny Quest, who tells Nick "Oh Nick, we have those supplies you asked for can you come check them out" Nick complies then leaves judy behind saying he needs to go and he'll talk to her later. So a confused judy then goes to wolford and fangmeyer by the watercooler, who are carrying models of Shelob from LOTR and one of those spiders from harry potter, and she gets suspicious of this, and then cut to chief bogo's office and judy invites herself in, Bogo is facing away from the door in a swivel chair, judy begins asking "why do i keep seeing models of spiders,?" and then chief bogo turns around holding a model of the mechanical spider from 'Wild Wild West', confused, judy then leaves the office asking to disregard her question. so Judy then eats lunch by herself while Nick goes to that same conference room from before, and clawhauser is being the password guy, which for wednesday is just to present their spider models, Judy then goes on to say something along the lines of "Jeez, I'm having a really weird week! Nick started this club behind my back, and theres people bringing in toy spiders, whats next? will everyone reenact scenes from famous movies tomorrow?", cut to sometime later cut to a fairly run-down looking car driving into an alley next to a warehouse building, cut to the inside of the car with Bogo in the drivers seat, Nick in the front passenger seat, and wolford and fangmeyer in the back seat, and theyre all wearing what appears to be messed up suits, and Nick asks if everyone is in position on a walkie talkie, with clawhauser on the other line confirming. Chief bogo now in a wrinkled suit passes over to Nick a collapsable drywall saw,and chief bogo tells nick that he needs to conceal it to make the event more effective, so nick notes that it can't fit in any of his pockets, chief bogo says to "guess again", Nick then says "how DO i conceal it?" and that he can't swallow it, bogo replies "youre getting warmer" then wolford whispers to nick, and then nick gets a look like "oh", and Bogo then hands him some lubricant, saying he'll 'need it'. so cut to the inside of the same car trunk looking out with Nick opening it and we hear Bogo laughing hysterically, and also we hear some muffled screaming for help, so they all carry the hostage into the warehouse and the hostage appears to be a moose judging on how the burlap sack is situated over his head, so they tie up the hostage and he's bound and gagged, to a chair he's tied up. So bogo leaves for whatever, and Fangmeyer and Wolford are behind the hostage and behind them is a rope and they remove the burlap sack and through his pov we see nick standing there about to give him the business. And next we see the hostage who is a moose, whom i'll call 'Herman Head', so Herman naturally is confused and asks who (Nick) is, and then nick offers to jog his memory, then wolford shoves a pen behind his head to make him think its a gun and fangmeyer is using one of those big BBQ starting lighters to pretend its a gun, and then Nick reminds him of scout troop 914, and THEN Herman remembers, and naturally he claims to be completely over that, and then begs to be let go and that it's his birthday, and he'll do anything, then with a strong venom Nick tells him of the pain and misery he's experienced since then, and nick Nick tells wolford and fangmeyer to leave the warehouse building, then a devilishly grinning Nick then says to him he'll give him a gift from him to Herman, so nick reaches behind him and grabs the saw with the blade now out, and Herman is confused as to where he kept it on him, saying that "i didn't even notice it on (him)", Nick then says "all i'll say is sitting down will be a little painful for a couple days, but now a little something from me to you" then nick turns on a boombox, and its playing 'Stuck in The Middle with You' by Stealers Wheel, so now nick is doing a dance with the knife, showing off all these tricks, and near the end of the song he appears to be heading towards one of Herman's antlers, but the camera pans away, and then nick returns home to Judy, who is wondering "what were you up to today? everyone with all the spiders, the passwords, is there something I should know about all this?" then Nick says something along the lines of "you'll see" and then he says he has another bad movie queued up, 'Hudson Hawk'. Judys neighbors respond with a sassy remark regarding his taste in film. So nick and judy talk a bit and watch the movie possibly while eating dinner, and judy grows ever curious of what nick and the other officers are up to.

Part 4:

Now it's Thursday and Nick and Judy walk into the police station together with Nick not only walking funnier but also saying 'I need to make better bad movie choices." And Judy happens to see her noisy neighbors there in black suits and sunglasses, she asks them what they're doing there and one of them claims to be paying a speeding ticket, and she then asks why they're dressed up and the other claims they're going to job interviews after they're done, so then it leads to Nick offering to help them with the "speeding ticket", whilst heading over to clawhauser who has this box of similar matching black suits and sunglasses. So Judy then walks up to the group asking nick when he'd like some more acting lessons, nick replies with "I'm ready to do it Saturday, I just have something to take care of tomorrow, and I'll be ready!" Judy asks what else needs taken care of, "you and everyone else have been doing something behind my back? Are you like a secret society?" Nick replies to her with "I'll let you in tomorrow night, but for now chief bogo has something he'd like for me to see." So Nick heads off to chief bogos office when an impatiently Leary Judy follows behind him, and she eavesdrop on bogo and Nick, talking of this 'stuff' and nick asks bogo, if it works and bogo says 'oh yes there's some side effects but it should work.' A smug bogo then asks nick if the lubricant helped him with the saw from yesterday and Nick responds frustratedly with "Yeah, but it was still painful (but not as painful as it would have been without the lubricant)." So then we see Nick exit the office with Judy out of his line of vision, sneakily Judy heads to Bogos office without permission as acknowledged by Bogo, Judy asks what this vial in his hand is, and bogo claims it to be nitroglycerin, then:

Judy: (Panicked) Oh my god!

Bogo: Relax I have a bad heart

Judy: (Relieved) oh

Bogo: So why did you enter my office without my permission?

Judy: I, uh, oh I forgot why!

Judy then leaves, cut to sometime later that same meeting room from the past week, and clawhauser is once again the password guy, and as usual Bogo refuses to say the password and clawhauser tells him "just in case anyone asks, the Thursday password is poopoocaca171717." Frustrated, Judy then emotionally throws her arms up just accepting her new unusual surroundings. Then cut to sometime later after that we see Nick, Bogo, Wolford, and Fangmeyer wearing those same black suit and sunglasses, that judys noisy neighbors were wearing in a black car, with another black car driving behind them. They stop in front of this office building, confirming it's the right place, and Nick, Wolford, and Fangmeyer exit the black car they're in and enter the office building, and out comes a deer character like the one in Nicks gondola flashback, and he's wearing a white shirt and tie, he sits in the back of the car with wolford and fangmeyer, with Bogo and Nick in front with the black car behind them following, then cut to this CCTV screen, with the deer character sitting at a table in a greenish tinted room, zoom into the screen Nick enters the room with Judys noisy neighbors in the same suits they were wearing before and nick sits at the table opposite the deer character. And one of Judys neighbors gives Nick this Manila folder with information about him, Nick opens it and Nick starts spouting information about him in front of the deer character, and at one point says he goes by 'Pliss Snakekin' when performing in this currently struggling band that he's in (known as a stage name). The deer character then asks "What did I do wrong?", devilishly grinning Nick then jogs his memory with, "funny, Those were the same words I asked myself when you kicked me out of ranger scout troop 914." Suddenly the deer character remembers, but doesn't say anything but we as the viewer see that he's in trouble. So then Nick asks one of Judys neighbors to get him some water, so they do so and then when they return the nervous deer character gulps down the water fast. So then the deer character offers his "we were just kids" excuse and demands he get a phone then smugly Nick says "Well, what good is a phone call, if you're unable to speak?" Then about a minute and a half passes with a shot of each character in the room when suddenly we cut to the deer character looking up and his mouth is sealing over, scared and trying to scream the deer character jumps out of his chair knocking it to the ground, and nick tells Judys neighbors to restrain him on the table, they do so and Bogo enters the room with what appears to be a huge suitcase and the deer character with his mouth still sealed over is still screaming in agony. Cut to later that night Nick Comes back home to Judy, still processing her new weird surroundings, Nick presents a new bad movie to watch, 'Manos, The herds of fate'. Judy then notices what looks like plaster on nicks neck, asking what it is, Nick picks it off saying he fell in some wet cement on the way home, Nick offers to watch the bad movie with Judy but instead she insists on going to bed early, while Nick is going to watch it alone. And sometime after Judy is presumably sound asleep, Judys neighbors asks Nick from behind the wall, when they are going to get their compensation, Nick then tells them they'll get it tomorrow when his plan is all complete.

Part 5

It's Friday and Nick and Judy are both walking into the police station as usual, Nick is as content as ever while Judy is leary of what she'll see today, and nick asks judy what the matter is and judy is denying anything wrong, saying it's just been a weird week and she's glad its friday. So as she says this, wolford tells nick a huge box of blanks came in, and nick is glad to hear this and judy is seemingly indifferent to this, but we as the viewer is still curious as to what is going on albeit without saying it. so nick heads off with wolford, and some time passes and judy then overhears nick responding to wolford saying "oh yes it looks JUST like me!", judy then doesn't bother to know for sure what went on in there. some time passes on to about 3pm, and then in that same room from the past week clawhauser is still the password guy, and tells a just arrived chief bogo that the friday password is 'please-excuse-my-dear-aunt-sally1234'. Judy continues on, giving up on finding out what's going on. then cut to this field of some kind in that sahara district and in comes a bus, it stops and drops off a zebra like the one in nicks gondola flashback albeit older. and he's talking on the phone of this invitation he got to go to this spot, and he tells whoever's on the other line that he hopes his girlfriend will propose to marry him. So the zebra character heads over to this 'x' in the open field next to the road, and as the bus leaves he heads over to the spot where it says on this note he received. and the spot he has to wait at, and after a minute he sees a crop dusting airplane in the distance, and then it appears to be heading in his direction, so the zebra character hits the deck with the plane flying over him, so as the zebra character gets up, the cropdusting plane heads back to his direction and he ducks down again, but this time he hears machine gun fire, so he gets up again trying to hitch a ride to an oncoming car which leaves. Then he has a thought "I sense something, a presence i've not felt since..." so he looks again at the cropdusting plane and recognizes who he thinks is Nick in the plane, and then he has an 'oh shit!' reaction, and then he starts running towards the camera with the plane behind him and he keeps looking back, running, looking back, running, looking back running, then he ducks down yet again and the planes machine guns fire yet again, so he runs to these weeds to hide out of fear of being killed, and after 2 minutes the plane lands and 'Nick' comes out and walks to the zebra character in the weeds and the zebra character is still scared to death, THEN we cut to later that night and judy happens to stumble upon nicks stuff, and in it she finds receipts, bank statements, and a scrapbook of the scout troop that kicked him out with red x's over all of them except the zebra bully, judyis now shocked and right then Nick comes home with a new bad movie, Howard the duck. She comes out to angrilly confront Nick, showing him the stuff she found, "What is all this?!" "IS THIS WHAT YOU"VE BEEN DOING BEHIND MY BACK!?" "DON"T TELL ME YOU WERE..." and right then and there theres another knock at the door and judy is then like "That's funny I wasn't expecting anybody" "No, but I was." so he goes and answers the door and all 5 adult bullies are there saying they're really sorry for bullying him for being a fox when they were kids, and that he's a really outstanding person (for a lack of a better word), so they all give him their scout sash's showing they've been wrong about him. And then Judy is now confused more than ever saying like "but, but what about this crossing off with red x's on this scrapbook..." and nick says the red ink was just for show in case she found it, just to freak her out, and this is where Nick finally reveals what's going on, and it plays out as follows:

After (he) told (judy) about the ranger scouts in the gondola and after (he) became (judys) partner that gave me the idea to get revenge on that same ranger scout troop, so after most officers at the police station made friends with me i realized i couldn't enact my revenge on my own, so i did all sorts of tasks, odd jobs, errands, etc... for them, so then once they felt they owed me a favor I told them that same story I told you at the gondola, (we see a montage of various officers crying at his story, while chief bogo only has a single tear) so then you being so fast with your carrot pen i had to exclude you and keep you in the dark so my plan wont be taken out of context, so me and other officers formed a planning commitee so to speak to make my plan come to fruition. so my revenge plan was simple 'Punish them, and when they learned their lesson give them something for their troubles as to not cause animosity'. so that's why i hired this private investigator to find things in their lives that could be made better, so I personally presented them with gifts, and thanks to those acting lessons you gave me, i did it whilst reenacting scenes from my favorite movies (one point for everyone who can name them all) (Nick them points to the scout troops in the scrapbook) Keyser Soze hadn't had a vacation in 10 years so I presented him with vacation tickets for him and his family (we see this in a flashback with his family being flown in by helicopter) I made it look like i had killed his family or something at first. (Mr. Bond) didnt have a car to drive so at first we made it look like he was about to be cut with a laser thanks to a laser pointer and some light fog, in the autopsy room (we see the laser turn off and the fog machine turn off, and a door reveals a new car for 'mr. bond'.), Herman Head was thinking everyone had forgotten his birthday so i had invited them all to this elaborate surprise birthday party having made him think i would cut off one of his antlers or something (in flashback we see nick cut a rope to open a door to reveal party goers along with presents and a cake) 'Pliss Snakekin' was leader of a struggling rockband so after giving him a substance that makes you hallucinate that your mouth is sealing over, "i never heard of something that causes ONE specific hallucination" nick replies "oh yeah, finnick knew some guys who could make another strain of night howlers to do this one specific hallucination,and in liquid form." so anyway we made him sign a record contract, which included equipment that goes to 11. which was brought in this huge suitcase, who the producer had ties with my friend Finnick. after he recovered from the side affects of course. (we see this in a flashback btw) and last but not least (the zebra bully) was hoping his girlfriend would propose marriage to him, so with his girlfriends permission i hired a skywriter to wear a mask of my face to fire blanks and write "will you marry me from (the zebra bullys girlfriend). so there you have it, I got my revenge and i made their lives happier to show my forgiveness" Judy is now relieved, and nick says "now c'mon i have another bad movie night planned, you in?" "yes just let me change into some pajamas first" so nick goes and gets the movie set up and judy then goes to change and it's revealed she WAS recording that conversation on her carrot pen all the time, and she decides to erase it, showing the audience that she thinks nick is an outstanding person (for lack of a better word).

EPILOGUE: Judy asks if she can now join his club, Nick says yes and hands over the list of passwords, which are as follows:

Monday: stinkypoopsmell90210

tuesday: skidmarkunderpantsguy789

wednesday: (varies from week to week) this week: Anita Wypetter

thursday: poopoocaca171717

friday: pleaseexcusemydearauntsally1234

judy is impressed and laughs at them, acknowledging Nicks apparent love for toilet humor, and over the walls judys neighbors tell nick "thanks for the collapsable saw" and nick is seen covering his laughter, judy asks what's funny, one neighbor says "this feels like its covered in grease or something!" nick then says "yes it needs to be oiled from time to time otherwise it can be a pain in the butt!" nick is then seen suppressing more laughter and judys neighbors obliviously say "oh ok then!" judy then asks what is so funny, nick then says "the walls have ears, follow me" so they both head to the bathroom and nick says "you know that surprise birthday party for herman head?" judy nods, then nick says "cheif bogo gave me that saw to cut the rope to open the door, but in order to add to the effect I.." he then whispers in her ear while giving a thumbs up gesture. judy is then trying to suppress laughter and nick says "and the grease that they felt was the lubricant to help with the task" and they both have a good long laugh.


End file.
